


Ten more, pretty please

by LegaciesFandom



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Kisses, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegaciesFandom/pseuds/LegaciesFandom
Summary: Marina Morning FluffShort one-shot
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Ten more, pretty please

Maya didn’t want to leave this bed. Her comfortable, comfortable bed. The bed she shared with the love of her life. She didn’t want to open her eyes. But her eyes opened, her body wasn’t used to sleeping in, a fact that Maya sometimes loved and hated. Right now, she hated it. She hated that she couldn’t close her eyes and snuggle back into Carina’s warmth. 

Maya slowly turned, making sure that Carina’s arm that was hugging her, didn’t affect her new position. Maya looked at Carina, her eyes were shut with sleep. Even with her bed hair, the woman looked gorgeous. Maya smiled at the sleeping beauty, she wrapped her arm over the girl’s body, pulling her closer. Carina simply obligated, snuggling more into Maya, a fact that Maya would cherish as long as possible. 

Maya stayed there for about thirty minutes, staring at Carina and rubbing her back whenever she moved. Maya stayed as long as possible before Carina started to stir. 

“Hi, love”, Maya spoke, she put a strand of Carina’s hair behind her ear.

Carina gave the girl a smile and gave her a peck. Maya kissed her, and then kissed her and then kissed her. That was until Maya’s phone rang with a phone call,” I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just another ten, pretty please”.

Carina laughed,” Answer your phone”.

Maya sighed and answered, she talked on the phone for a few minutes before going to put on clothes. She climbed back in bed to give Carina a kiss and then headed out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Would anyone like a Marina series? If so, let me know! Hopefully, I could produce one if people would like to see one!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
